


Force of Nature

by Blue_Night



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha!Kuba, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Chain Sex, Coming In Pants, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Robert, Omega!Thomas, Rivalry, Rough Sex, Self-Discovery, Threesome - M/M/M, Watching, alpha/omega/omega, opponents to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Kuba and Robert are business partners and opponents when it comes to business, but when Robert invites Kuba into his hotel suite, things take a different turn than Kuba would ever have thought it possible, making him reconsider his priorities...





	1. Another Kind of Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Space Between Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941284) by [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94). 



> My dearest Janie94,  
> consider this my comment on the last chapter of 'The Space Between Us'. No, I'm just kidding, you will get your comment of course - when I have howled to the moon for a while longer. I'm still not over it, girl what are you doing to me???!!! Take this as my attempt to pay you back... ;-**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuba is invited into Robert's luxurious hotel suite for another kind of negotiations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm incapable of doing oneshots lately as it seems. I hope you won't mind that there will be two chapters...

“What am I doing here?”

The suite of the most expensive hotel of the entire city was magnificent and would have been appropriate to host a king, and Kuba couldn't help but feel suspicious and out of place here. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate some kind of luxury now and then either, but he preferred his surroundings to be less glorious and splendid and more homelike and unobtrusive.

Not that the furniture wasn't cozy and inviting the tired guest to sit or lie down and relax, but Kuba hadn't come here to do either the first, nor the second, and he lifted his chin up in childish defiance as he followed the tall blond through the entry and into the living room.

“Please have a seat, Mr. Blaszczykowski, Mr. Lewandowski will join you in a minute.” Lukasz, Mr. Lewandowski's private secretary, beckoned him, gesturing at the huge couch before the window front. Kuba wasn't so sure about Lukasz' role, he seemed to be more than just a secretary, because Kuba had also seen him driving the limousine of his dark-haired opponent, and he apparently also fulfilled the role of a butler if needed.

“You haven't answered my question, Mr. Piszczek!” Kuba reminded him, and the taller blond smiled obligingly at him. “Mr. Lewandowski will answer all of your questions, Mr. Blaszczykowski. Can I offer you something to drink while you're waiting?”

“Water... please,” Kuba snapped annoyed, adding the polite 'please' only because he knew that being impolite to Mr. Lewandowski's secretary wouldn't get him anywhere. Lukasz was not responsible for Robert Lewandowski overtaking his company, and it also wasn't his fault that Kuba had gone into rut this morning during their first meeting unexpectedly. His timing couldn't have been worse, and the drugs Kuba had taken during a short break to suppress his rut hadn't really helped to quench the fire raging inside him ever since he had laid his eyes on the most beautiful, most infatuating and most infuriating Omega walking this earth for the first time a couple of hours ago.

Kuba had seen pictures of his future business partner – future boss – but the dominant aura being palpable even from the photos had made him think that the new star in the sky of their business was an Alpha like Kuba himself. The pictures hadn't done Robert Lewandowski's male beauty any justice, and they hadn't prepared Kuba for the real man only the slightest, something he still tried to get over yet.

Lukasz was a Beta, his unobtrusive scent and his professional behavior helping Kuba to stay calm, but Robert Lewandowski was the most powerful Omega Kuba had ever encountered, his dominant aura even stronger in reality – something that shouldn't be possible at all.

Kuba really didn't know what Robert could possibly want from him after hours of exhausting and frustrating negotiations, neither of them willing to make compromises and find common ground, and his head was throbbing with a bad headache due to his rut – which became stronger with every minute that passed, even more because Robert's delicious scent covered every piece of furniture in the splendid living room of the luxurious hotel suite. There was another sweet note detectable under Robert's unique scent, the scent of another Omega who must have been in this room a while ago as well.

There had been another Omega sitting at Robert's right side during the negotiations in the conference room of the hotel Mr. Lewandowski had chosen for their first meeting, probably thinking that talking about the conditions of their merger on neutral ground would be better and make Kuba more inclined to listen to him. His name was Thomas Müller if Kuba remembered it correctly, but he had been too fixed on the dark-haired Omega to be sure about that.

“Your requested water, Mr. Blaszczykowski,” Lukasz' calm voice pulled him out of his musings, and Kuba took the glass with the clear and cool liquid, hoping that it would quench the fire of his rut perhaps. His hope didn't last long though, a hot wave of pure and raw desire shooting through him when the door opposite the lobby opened and Mr. Lewandowski emerged on the threshold, dressed casually in tightly fitting black leather jeans and a shimmering black dress shirt that hugged his figure like a second skin, leaving really nothing to the watcher's imagination. Kuba could even catch a glimpse of the six-pack hidden underneath the expensive black silk, and Robert's elegant motions made his cock grow to full hardness within a split second.

Kuba's mouth watered at the glorious sight while his throat went dry with lust. He felt suddenly overdressed and ridiculous in his formal dark-gray business suit, the normally loosely fitting trousers uncomfortably tight around his groin because of his strong arousal.

Robert's gaze dropping almost instantly to his crotch wasn't really helpful to make him feel less exposed and uncomfortable either, and the way the beautiful Omega unconsciously licked over his sensitive lips at the sight of Kuba's Alpha-cock tenting the expensive garment only increased his poor state.

“Mr. Blaszczykowski, I'm pleased to see that you followed my invitation!” Robert greeted him with a smile that looked more like the bared teeth of a gracious sleek panther that was about to corner its prey. The Omega entered the living room fully, and Kuba's eyes widened when he saw the dark-blond Omega who had sat together with Robert during the negotiations follow hard on him.

“We won't need you any longer tonight, Lukasz, thank you, Please wait for my call tomorrow.”

“Very well, Robert!” The tall Beta gifted his employer with a fond smile before bowing slightly before Kuba. “I wish you a pleasant evening, Mr. Blaszczykowski,” he said, his face showing nothing than polite impassiveness, but Kuba was damn sure that he could see an amused and even slightly mocking expression lurking behind the professional facade on Lukasz' handsome features as he nodded tersely at Robert's secretary.

“Thank you, Mr. Piszczek,” he replied stiffly, and Lukasz exchanged a quick glance with the dark-blond Omega standing behind the huge armchair where Robert had sat down opposite Kuba's seat on the couch, showing himself out without any further delay. Kuba got the impression that the Beta was grateful that he was allowed to leave the 'crime scene', and it boosted his own discomfort and made him feel even warier than he had already felt beforehand.

Robert leaned back in his chair with crossed legs, regarding Kuba silently for a minute. The blond Alpha resisted the urge to shift his weight under the thorough scrutiny, staring back at the dark-haired Omega with what he hoped was a blank face. He had been so occupied with his own feelings that he hadn't noticed until that minute how intense the sweet note of Robert's tempting scent was, increasing even as they looked each other in the eyes, and Kuba automatically let his gaze flicker to Robert's lap. The large bulge of his erection was visible despite the well-shaped round of Robert's knee covering it partly, and Kuba realized with dismay that the dark-haired businessman who was about to claim ownership of his company must have gone into heat somewhere during their meeting.

Kuba's company was his everything, the reason why he got up from bed every morning, and he had been so focused on it that he had neglected his friends and his personal needs, taking drugs to suppress his rare ruts – which had worked perfectly until this morning. He wanted to hate Robert for what he was about to do, buying not only Kuba's company, but also his pride and purpose of living with his money, but he couldn't deny that he reacted strongly to the fascinating Omega with the cerulean eyes, the shimmering black hair and the aristocratic features. It was only a small comfort that Robert Lewandowski obviously reacted to him as well, and Kuba tore his eyes away from Robert's lap when he saw the small smile curling at the latter's lips.

“How could I have possibly said no to your 'generous' offer, Mr. Lewandowski? You're the one with the ace up your sleeve, aren't you?” Kuba didn't bother to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

“You declining my offer to spend the night with me wouldn't change anything between us when it comes to our negotiations, Jakub – I am allowed to call you Jakub, am I not?” Robert added, tilting his head to the side. Kuba swallowed the insult tickling on his tongue, trying to remember his normally good manners. “I am not in the position to deny you that, Mr. Lewandowski,” he managed through gritted teeth, feeling irritated and vulnerable.

Robert's silent shadow watched him with slightly narrowed eyes, his body tensed as if he was ready to protect his friend and attack Kuba at any minute if necessary. Robert Lewandowski for sure didn't need anybody to protect him, and certainly not another Omega, but this fact didn't keep Thomas from looking daggers at him.

Kuba returned the younger Omega's glance challengingly, and it took him a few seconds until Robert's words sank in fully. “What – you're kidding me, right? You can't have just said that you want to spend the night with me? We have only met today, and I am the one you want to claim ownership about his company!” he cried out, but Robert just shrugged his shoulders. His scent was overwhelming now, filling Kuba's nose and his mouth, lying heavy on his tongue, and the Alpha had a hard time not to jump the beautiful Omega and teach him his place, which would be writhing in ecstasy under a strong Alpha – under Kuba to be specific – if he just had any say in this matter.

“The one thing has nothing to do with the other, right? We can talk about the conditions of my offer as future business partners and yet spend a pleasurable night together, can't we?” Robert's eyes had turned violet with the force of his heat, and Kuba knew that his own eyes must be deep red at this point.

“You're not serious about that, are you, Robert?” he growled, unable to stay motionless any longer. He was so hard and aching that he could hardly think straight any longer, and the chances that he would come in his trousers just from sitting here and inhaling Robert's intoxicating sweet scent were not as small as Kuba wanted them to be. He flinched when he realized that he had just called him 'Robert', something he hadn't wanted to do at all, and Robert's pleases smile at the intimate addressing only fueled his anger and the fire burning inside every cell of his body.

“I am serious about that. You're having a rut, the pills you've surely taken to suppress it obviously not helping you, and I have gone into heat, so it is only logical that we would help each other out, isn't it? Even more because your rut was most likely triggered by me...” Robert drawled, and Kuba bared his teeth to an annoyed hiss.

“I wouldn't be so sure about that, Omega,” he snarled, “it's just that work has come first for me for a long time and that I haven't had any rut in a long time. There are other Omegas I know - much more desirable than you - and who've never triggered me, this is just a coincidence!”

His words were such a blatant and obvious lie that Robert didn't bother to honor them with a statement, he simply raised one of his perfectly curved black eyebrows at him, shifting his posture a little bit, and another smiled tugged at the corners of his lips when Kuba's gaze dropped down to his groin again instantly at his changed position, but the younger Omega flushed red with the righteous anger he apparently felt at Robert's behalf.

“Omegas more desirable than Robert? Where could you possibly have met them? There are no other Omegas more desirable than Robert Lewandowski, don't you dare ever saying something like this, Alpha!” the dark-blond growled warningly, and Robert placed his hand over Thomas' fingers on his shoulder. “You're biased, love, but thank you.” He returned his attention back to Kuba, who was torn between his wish to flee out of the luxurious suite - which felt more like a prison cell actually – and the strong urge to jump the impudent Omega and pull him away from the object of his desires to teach him a lesson he would never ever forget again.

How could this creature dare to touch Kuba's Omega and even challenge an Alpha in rut like that? Thomas must be either foolhardy or pretty dense, gone insane as crazy in love as he obviously was with the older Omega. Kuba couldn't help but admire Thomas' courage, but it didn't calm his anger, and he balled his fists on his knees in order not to do something he would surely regret afterwards.

Robert's next words kept him from running away, and they also helped him to stay on his seat and not attack the other Omega. “I believe you that you are not responding to every good-looking Omega crossing your way, Jakub, but you going into rut during our meeting is definitely not a coincidence. I know that it was triggered by my presence, and it might ease your mind when I tell you that my heat was definitely triggered by you. Our biology is like a force of nature, and there is nothing we can do against it, isn't that so?”

Kuba rumbled something unintelligible in response, but knowing that he had triggered Robert's heat made him feel smug and consoled him a little bit in his humiliation. “Why don't you just take some suppressants, this would be much more professional than inviting your opponent into your bed, wouldn't it?”

Robert pulled a face. “I would have done that if that was really an option, Jakub, believe me – not only for my sake but for yours as well. Unfortunately, I react allergic to any kind of suppressants, and I have learned to live with having regular heats and them having a really bad timing a long time ago. They are normally not as strong as this heat is, and I also normally don't need an Alpha to go through them.” He darted an affectionate look at Thomas over his shoulder. “But there is something about you that caused me to go into the strongest heat I've ever experienced, and I won't make it through it without an Alpha this time.”

Kuba couldn't keep the furious roar inside, the mere thought of another Alpha than him touching this magnificent and gorgeous Omega making his vision blur with hot red ire.

“The thought of asking any random Alpha for help is not appealing to me though,” Robert continued calmly, and Kuba could only admire his self-control, because Robert's scent had increased noticeably over the past minutes, and he shifted his weight in his chair, probably due to the wetness between his thighs that damped his expensive jeans. “If you're that opposed to helping me out though, then I will of course respect your wish and ask Mr. Hummels if he would be inclined to help me through my heat...”

Kuba was up from the couch and invading Robert's personal space before he knew what he was doing, looming over the dark-haired Omega with deep-red glowing eyes and another angry roar. “Don't you dare, Omega!” he hissed at Robert, who just raised his eyebrow again. “Shall I take that as a yes to you helping me, Jakub?”

“Kuba!” Kuba barked. “And yes, this is a yes! But if you think that I will let you play tricks on me and agree to your conditions just because I'm getting to fuck you, then you'll find yourself disappointed quickly!”

Robert chuckled, and the wonderful sound went straight into Kuba's groin. The blond Alpha hadn't realized how worked up he had already been, and seeing Robert's beautiful eyes sparkle with both, mischief and desire, inhaling his delicious sweet scent, was too much for his overloaded senses. Robert was even more beautiful and glorious so close by, and his truly amused laughter was the most wonderful sound Kuba had ever listened to. Robert's long and elegant fingers now enclosing his wrist burnt his skin with their light touch, and his low purr as he answered to Kuba's challenge pushed Kuba over the edge without any warning.

“I would never make the mistake of underestimating you like that, Kuba,” Robert purred, tasting the nickname on his tongue like a piece of chocolate. “You fucking me hard is all I want and need tonight.”

Kuba came hard in his expensive trousers with a howl and without any chance to hold back any longer, shuddering with every new wave of hot ecstasy, and the two Omegas watching him as he came made the pleasure of his release even more intense. Kuba clenched his fingers around the armrests of Robert's chair, staring into those incredible violet depths that seemed to look right into his soul, and he needed several tries to get his breathing back under control when it was over.

Robert Lewandowski was indeed a force of nature, pure sex walking on two perfect, endless legs, and Kuba would die if he wouldn't get to fuck him any time soon. He was hard again – or still hard, Kuba couldn't tell for sure – and he started to rip his soaked clothes from his burning body without further ado.

“I'm pleased to hear that, Omega. I won't let you dominate like you're obviously used to do it with your lover, Robert, I will make you surrender to me, and you will love it!” This could be a threat as much as it was a promise, and Robert's eyes darkened with desire.

“I don't want to dominate you, Kuba. You even get the honor of calling me Lewy tonight. I want you to take me hard, to make me submit to you, don't you doubt that.” His gaze was glued to Kuba's broad frame and the shimmering skin that was revealed to his hungry stare, and Kuba bared his teeth to a pleased grin at his words.

“You'll better hurry to undress then, Lewy, or I'm going to fuck you while you're still dressed.” Kuba had almost forgotten about the still unusually quiet Omega standing behind Robert's chair, but he remembered Thomas now, raising his head to stare at his rival. Because this was what Thomas was for him at the moment, his rival, and it didn't matter that he was an Omega and could never really give Robert what he needed because of that.

“What about him? You're not going to allow him to stay here and look daggers at me while I'm fucking you, are you?” Thomas' fascinating bi-colored hazel-blue eyes narrowed in anger, and he unconsciously balled his fists at the insult.

Robert's gaze was hard and unwavering as he drew Kuba's attention back to him. “Thomas is mine since we both presented more than ten years ago. You're getting to fuck me, but he will stay.”

Kuba threw the last piece of his clothes to the side, his Alpha-cock bouncing hard and needy between his legs, and the blond Omega staring at it with wide eyes, licking his lips, made him feel proud and smug against his will.

“How can two Omegas be together anyway?” he asked a little bit dumbfounded, and Robert flinched back as if Kuba had slapped him. “You know that Thomas is an Omega?” he almost stammered, making Kuba frown in confusion. “Of course I know that. His sweet scent is hard to dismiss, and I have to tell you that I am _not_ pleased that his scent is all over you!”

Robert swallowed hard, reaching out for Thomas' hand as though he needed something to hold on to. “No one knows that. No one except for Lukasz, that is. Thomas has passed for the Beta everybody else is taking him for until today. How comes that you knew right from the start that he's an Omega?”

Kuba shrugged, and his heart ached when he saw the misery on Robert's face, his strong Alpha senses longing to comfort his distressed Omega. “I just knew it the minute I saw him sitting next to you. I can smell his sweet note through the layer of suppressants he must have taken for a long time. I only didn't think that he was taking them to pass for a Beta though...”

Robert swallowed. “I see. I want to be honest to you, Kuba. Thomas and I love each other, and we both crave to become mates, but this isn't possible as two Omegas. Our society accepts Betas as the mates of an Omega, but only when they are dominant, and Thomas is not the dominant partner in our relationship.”

This had Kuba raise one of his blond eyebrows. He was naked and aroused while Robert was still wearing his clothes, but he couldn't have cared less about that now. His Omega needed comfort and reassurance, and Kuba would give him both. “Is he not? I found his snarling earlier when he got furious at your behalf pretty dominant.”

His words pulled a weak snicker from the dark-haired man sitting in the chair and a growl from the blond standing behind it. “Thomas always protects me and my dignity, but he is submissive when it comes to... other things. Him staying that quiet while we talk should tell you enough about his submissive nature.”

Kuba pursed his lips. “I see. You can't take suppressants and therefore go for the dominant Beta in your relationship because of your allergy, and Thomas is not dominant enough for the others to accept him as your mate, I can see your point here. Plus, you crave for an Alpha you can finally submit to, and knowing how much I am opposed to you overtaking my company made you think that I would give you what you've longed for for so long without demanding more from you.”

Robert had the decency to blush. “Something like that, yes. I couldn't know that you would trigger my heat though, Kuba. The last one was only two weeks ago, I wasn't supposed to go into heat so soon again.”

“Hmm, I'll take that as a compliment then. But if all of this is true, how do you manage to be together then in the first place?” Kuba wondered, raising his hand when Robert opened his mouth. “No, don't tell me, I prefer to stay oblivious here. You probably use – uhm special items – but they can never replace a real Alpha.”

Robert's and Thomas' embarrassed silence was all Kuba needed to know that he had hit the bullseye.

“Fair enough. You're craving for an Alpha making you submit and helping you through your heat, and I won't make it through my rut without an Omega this time either, so we should make the best out of it and help each other. I'm not really comfortable with Thomas watching us with eagle eyes, ready to rip my heart out of my chest in case I'm doing something that displeases him, but I respect your feelings for each other, and I value the trust you've put in me by telling me the truth. Your secret is safe with me, I won't blackmail you with my knowledge about Thomas being an Omega during our negotiations.”

“I didn't think that you would do that, Kuba.” Robert smiled gratefully at him, and the blond Alpha growled when he realized that Robert was still dressed.

“What are you waiting for, Omega? Shall I fuck you fully dressed like I've promised you to do?”

“No, of course not!” Robert hurried to peel himself out of his tight shirt and his soaked jeans, and Kuba's throat tightened with raw desire when he could see the beautiful Omega in all his naked glory for the first time. Robert could have worked as a model, his slightly tanned skin shimmering in the dim light of the lamps attached to the wall, bathing the living room in warm golden light. Kuba longed to caress his six-pack, to touch the hard muscles under the smooth skin, now covered with a thin layer of sweat, and the sweetness of his scent made him bare his teeth again. Robert's breaths came hard and raged, and he was hard between his elegant legs, hard and so ready for Kuba to fuck him as thoroughly as he had never been fucked before. Kuba could see the dampness of his slick coating the insides of his thighs, and he knew that his gorgeous black Omega was ready for him, aching to feel Kuba's big Alpha-cock inside his needy core.

Thomas' face was snow-white, frozen into a mask of pained impassiveness, but he didn't object, just dug his nails into the backrest of the chair as he watched his beloved one stripping for another man – for an Alpha, the one he could never be for the man he loved with all his heart.

Kuba's heart clenched unexpectedly at the pain he could sense coming off in waves from the other Omega, but he ignored his unbidden sympathy as best as he could and just straightened his shoulders and jerked his head at Robert waiting for his Alpha to take the lead.

“Kneel on the chair and spread your legs for me, Omega. I'm going to fuck you like you've never been fucked before now.”


	2. The Fire of True Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuba has promised Robert to fuck him hard. Is it really only physical desire that is burning between them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dearest Janie94,  
> I'm so happy that you liked the first part of my 'comment' on TSBU so much, I hope that you will like the second part just as much. My boys had their own plans again, and this chapter contains something I have written only once so far and a rather long time ago. I did my best to do Kuba, Robert and Thomas justice with this second chapter, I really wanted to make them and you happy with this. <33

The sight of the proud Omega kneeling on the chair for him to take him, craving to be fucked hard by his Alpha, let a new wave of hot desire shoot through Kuba's groin, and he grabbed Robert's narrow hips with both hands, positioning himself behind the other man with slightly spread legs.

Robert Lewandowski was one of the most powerful people Kuba had ever met, a strong-willed and even merciless businessman who took what he wanted to have without hesitation; and that this amazing and so self-confident man wanted to be dominated by him – the Alpha he was about to buy his company and become his new boss – aroused Kuba more than Robert's male beauty and his attractiveness aroused his desire.

The blond Alpha couldn't remember the last time he had felt as powerful and strong as he felt now, not even when his company had become the most successful one in the city, winning two awards and giving him a foretaste of how it was to have more money than he could actually spend.

Kuba had lived for his company and its success for so long that he had forgotten that there was so much more about being an Alpha than just career and making money, neglecting his intimate needs to an extent where his private life actually hadn't existed any longer. His company had been like a greedy lover demanding more and more of him without really wanting to give him something back, and Kuba had felt frustrated and exhausted, choking in the endless hamster wheel his life had become.

It had needed Robert Lewandowski to show him that there was so much more than only working from six in the morning to ten in the evening, and Kuba's mind was clouded with lust and need when he pushed his hand between the perfectly rounded butt cheeks of the dark-haired Omega, the smell of Robert's slick making him groan with painful desire.

“There is no need for you to prepare me, Alpha! Just fuck me hard!” Robert demanded, his voice hoarse and strangled with his own overwhelming need to be taken, and Kuba snarled in triumph, spreading Robert's cheeks and taking himself in hand to guide his rock-hard Alpha-cock into his Omega's hot and wet core. Robert's slick was dripping out of him, coating his thighs and Kuba's manhood, and Kuba couldn't resist to taste it and lick it from where it had coated his fingertips. His hard shaft sank into Robert's quivering passage with surprising ease, and Kuba suppressed an angry growl at the realization that he wasn't the first Alpha possessing this beautiful and gorgeous Omega like that.

Robert might love Thomas deeply, but it simply couldn't be that he had been able to suppress his needs for more than ten years and sleep with another Omega only. There must be other Alphas who had been allowed to take care of Robert during one of his heats, maybe even this Mr. Hummels who belonged to Robert's staff, and Kuba snapped his hips forward with a sudden bout of painful jealousy, sheathing himself to the hilt inside his throbbing core.

Robert gasped out, a heavy shiver wrecking him at being stretched and filled to his limits without any foreplay, but he just grabbed the backrest of his chair until his knuckles turned white and pushed his hips back as best as he could. Kuba grabbed his hips tighter, unable to hold himself back any longer. He had just come a couple of minutes ago, but the fire of his rut was raging in his veins, every cell of his body pulsing with the need to come again and fill his Omega with his seed, and the elegant curve of Robert's neck exposed to his hungry stare like that made the flames of his lust burn higher and higher.

His teeth ached with the urge to break the fragrant skin and mark this amazing being as his forever, but he wasn't allowed to do that, and the pained sound coming from the blond Omega standing behind the chair brought him back to his senses before he could give in to his wish and do something all the three of them would deeply regret later.

Kuba didn't need a mate to complicate his life, nor did he want one, and surely not the one who wanted to crash his hopes that his still rather small company could survive among the big global players without a powerful investor overtaking it.

His body moved of its own will, his hard cock pistoning in and out of the Omega in a punishing rhythm, and Kuba realized that his fingertips would leave bruises on Robert's hips, but he couldn't loosen his almost desperate grip, driven by a hunger that was all-consuming in its intensity.

“I'm going to fuck you like only an Alpha can fuck you, Omega! I'm going to make you scream and ruin this fancy chair with your hot seed!” he growled into Robert's ear, and the dark-haired Omega hissed in response, his nails clawing at the expensive brocade the cover of the chair was made of.

“That's okay, it's my hotel and my furniture to do with it as it pleases me anyway!” Robert gasped out, pulling a short laugh from the blond Alpha that was more a bark than a real laughter.

“Of course Robert Lewandowski wouldn't content himself with renting a luxurious hotel suite. He's just buying the entire hotel instead! I'll make sure that you'll have to buy more than only a new armchair when I'm done with you, Lewy!”

Kuba bent forward to bite into Robert's earlobe, making the younger man cry out with raw desire. It was only then when he caught a short glimpse at Thomas' face, the younger Omega watching the scene with eyes that were dark with the pain he felt. The suppressants he must have taken earlier this day and most likely in a high dose didn't allow him to go into heat himself, but his sweet scent had gotten an unhealthy bitter note, and Kuba was too much of an Alpha to see any Omega suffer like this, especially when this Omega meant as much to the one Kuba desired like crazy as Thomas meant to Robert.

“Kiss him, Thomas, kiss him while I finish your mate,” he said, astonished about his own words. Thomas was his rival when it came to Robert, but he did respect deep love when he saw it, and Robert and Thomas loved each other for almost all of their adult life, Kuba didn't have any right to be jealous of the man who loved Robert as unconditionally as Thomas obviously did.

“I'm going to make your mate come just from my hard Alpha-cock fucking him. I'm going to make him ruin this ridiculous armchair, and I want you to kiss him while I'm doing that, Thomas!” he snarled, making the younger man flinch at his words.

“We aren't mates,” he said hoarsely, three words spoken with so much pain that it formed a lump in Kuba's throat. “Of course you are – deep in your hearts. Show your mate how much you love him, Thomas.”

Robert's eyes had fallen shut at the sensations coursing through him, but he opened them again when he heard Kuba's words, and he leaned in, searching for Thomas' lips, and the grateful expression on his face made Kuba's heart swell with pride and something he didn't want to explore further. It was clear to see how happy Kuba's order made him, that he had longed for Thomas' kiss badly, only his natural urge to submit to the powerful Alpha keeping him from kissing Thomas himself.

The blond Omega cupped Robert's face after a quick glance at Kuba's face, and their love was strong and palpable when they kissed, deeply and passionately, Robert's left hand enclosing Thomas' wrist tenderly while they kissed.

“Just like that, kiss him like there's no tomorrow! I want him to scream my name into your mouth when he comes for me!” Kuba growled, and the wave of possessiveness surging through him was not only directed at Robert. Thomas was the man his Omega loved dearly, so Thomas was his Omega for at least one night as well. He picked up the pace, driving into Robert's hot and wet passage with wanton abandon, musing briefly from where he took the strength to hold himself back and wait for Robert to come first. He reached around the Omega's midsection to enclose his hard manhood with his fingers, jerking Robert's proud erection off in time to his thrusts. Robert shivered and shuddered, his walls cramping around Kuba as he came closer to his orgasm. Thomas swallowed his mewls and sounds of pleasure with his lips, his tongue buried deep in the older one's mouth.

Robert was close, the spasms massaging Kuba's erection in the most delicious way possible increasing with every powerful push in, and he jerked in Kuba's sweaty fingers, ready to shoot his load all over himself and the fancy piece of furniture.

“I'll make you forget every other Alpha who has had you before me, Omega! I'll make you come as good as you've never come before and erase the memory of every other Alpha who has possessed you before me, Lewy!” Kuba's growl next to his ear pulled a violent shudder from the dark-haired businessman, and Robert came with a strangled shout, the evidence of his satisfaction coating Kuba's fingers and the dark-red brocade of the chair. Thomas' fingers were buried in Robert's thick black hair, and the blond Omega drank his cries from his lips, kissing him through his height until Robert slumped against him with a small sob.

Kuba fucked him until Robert went limp beneath him, burying himself deep into Robert's pulsing channel for one last time as he gave in to his own desire, pumping his seed into him in several powerful spurts. He pulled out of the other man before his knot could swell and tie them together though, as this was something he wanted to wait with until they would lie in the large and comfortable bed that must belong to the king's suite of this hotel.

The blond Alpha growled, the prospect of making Robert ruin more than only the armchair tonight sending a shiver of anticipation through him. The dark-haired Omega might be in charge of their negotiations and own this hotel, but Kuba would be the one making him come all over the brocade, the satin and the silk this suite was equipped with. He wasn't allowed to leave his claim upon the most desirable Omega walking this earth because Robert belonged to Thomas, but he would leave his marks over Robert's property, making him remember this night whenever he spent some time in these rooms.

His musky and heavy Alpha-scent was already all over Robert, intermingling with his natural sweet Omega-fragrance, and Kuba rubbed his stubbly cheek against Robert's neck as he pulled out of him, pulling a disappointed whine from the exhausted Omega.

“I'm not done with you yet, Lewy. You will get my knot tonight, don't worry. But it's time that we move this to the bedroom, isn't it?” he whispered almost tenderly as he drew back from the younger man, surprising both of them when he suddenly scooped him up in his arms to carry him over to the door where Kuba thought that the bedroom must be. Robert let out a startled sound, but he pillowed his head on Kuba's broad shoulder, exhausted from his forceful orgasm and the fire of his heat.

“Are you coming, Thomas?” the blond Alpha threw back over his shoulder at the astonished Omega, who was still fully dressed, and Thomas hurried to obey and follow him, the door closing shut behind them with a loud thud.

 

***

 

“Strip, your mate needs to feel you close without any barrier,” Kuba ordered, gently laying Robert on the silken sheets of the large canopy bed that stood before the wall opposite the door. Kuba inwardly shook his head about the purple-red and dark-wooden monstrosity, but he couldn't deny that it was really cozy and large enough for the three of them.

Robert's heat was burning inside him with unrestrained force now, making the dark-haired Omega writhe on the cool sheets that must feel scratchy against his oversensitive skin. Kuba wrapped his arms around him from behind to comfort him, waiting impatiently until Thomas had stripped his own clothes, a dark-blue jeans and a dress shirt in the color of Robert's eyes. Kuba was sober enough after his two orgasms to appreciate Thomas' own unique male beauty, different from Robert's dark attractiveness, but not less appealing. His features were angular and not as delicate as Robert's were, but he was male through and through, something Kuba preferred over the androgen appearance some male Omegas had.

Thomas climbed onto the bed silently, and Kuba could see the wariness and the surprise about his willingness to let him be a real part of his encounter with Robert. He lay down beside Robert, wrapping his arms around him, and the older man buried his face on Thomas' neck to inhale his beloved and familiar scent. Thomas searched for Kuba's eyes, and the blond Alpha returned his gaze calmly.

“You are Robert's mate, Thomas, but I am his Alpha tonight, the one in charge, is that clear?”

Thomas nodded, defiance glowing in his eyes even though he did his best to give his voice the appropriate obsequiousness. “Of course, Jakub.”

Kuba rolled his eyes. “Kuba. And please stop pretending to be so devout and servile, Thomas. I don't know who you think that you can fool them with your demeanor, but surely not me. I don't like my Omegas to be docile, and I don't think that Robert like you better playing the scared hush puppy either. I know that he's been your Alpha for a long time, but you're not as quiet and servile as you want me to believe that you are.”

The dark-blond Omega glared at him before he tried to put his mask back on, and Kuba grinned wolfishly at him. “Ah, much, much better. You wanting to submit to your Alpha in bed is one thing, you playing the nice little Omega in your weak and vain attempt to deceive me is another one. Be sure that you keeping up this facade will only annoy me. Lewy is in pain because of his strong heat, and he needs both of us, his Alpha and his mate, so it would be better if you'd finally start cooperating with me, wouldn't it?”

Thomas sighed, but he relaxed and even smiled at Kuba. “You're not like I thought you to be after the negotiations, Jakub. I must admit that I was worried when Lewy told me that he wanted you to be his Alpha tonight because I didn't think that you would be able to handle him and treat him right. I was wrong with that as I now know. I'd have preferred Mats to take care of Robert, but he is actually not dominant enough for Lewy. His heats have come more and more often over the past months, and they have become more and more forceful as well, it was difficult for him with all the work and the need to keep up appearances.”

Kuba pulled Robert closer, stroking his flanks soothingly. “I can imagine. My ruts haven't been as strong as this one is for at least six years, so I know what you mean.” Kuba regarded Thomas for a moment. “What about you, Thomas? Robert's heat must be affecting you despite the large dose of suppressants you've surely taken today.”

“It is, but my well-being is not as important to me as Lewy's. He will always come first for me.”

“That's honorable of you, but not really helpful. Besides, it's not what he wants from you, you should know that better than me regarding how long the two of you are already together.” Kuba pressed a kiss on Robert's damp temple.

The dark-haired Omega had fallen asleep in their arms, but it wouldn't take long until he would wake up again, the next heatwave would hit him soon enough. He closed his own eyes for a moment, enjoying how perfectly Robert fitted into his arms. Thomas didn't answer to his words, but he looked thoughtful, probably questioning the roles both of them had been trapped in for too long for the first time. He buried his nose in Robert's hair for comfort, and Kuba gave him the time he needed to come to terms with what he had said, glad that the fire of his rut was burning less high for a few minutes. He really needed some rest before he Robert would demand his attention again, and Kuba drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face, promising himself that he wouldn't forget that there was more about life than just work again.

 

***

 

They had slept for not more than half an hour, but Kuba felt refreshed when Robert's whimper awoke him again, his Omega writhing with the next forceful heatwave surging through him. Thomas was already awake, murmuring soothing nonsense into his ear.

“My Omega is craving for some attention again as it seems,” the blond Alpha rumbled, giving Robert's quivering butt cheek a heartfelt squeeze. Robert yelped, scowling at Kuba from over his shoulder.

“Stop teasing me, Alpha! I need more than just words and some patting.”

Kuba chuckled. “Ah, still so bossy, aren't we, Lewy? Defiant and bossy Omegas have their own appeal as I have to admit though. I will give you more than just words and some patting, don't you doubt that.” He rested his head comfortably in his palm, his elbow braced against the mattress, smiling when both Omegas looked expectantly at him.

“On your back, Thomas, your Alpha is in the need for more than just some harmless 'patting'. Let us give him what he craves for.”

The blond Omega gulped for air, but he obeyed hastily, and Kuba growled contentedly. His sense of smell had always been much more sensitive than the senses of smell of other Alphas, and the bitter note in Thomas' sweet scent told him that the younger Omega was seriously distressed and needed his mate as much as Robert needed to be taken care of. His slick perfumed the with pheromones heavy air of the splendid bedchamber, easily to differentiate from Robert's unique taste and scent, and Kuba guessed that Thomas had submitted often enough to the older Omega to take him in without preparation. Robert was impressive in size for an Omega, but not as big as an Alpha, and he didn't have a knot, so he wouldn't hurt Thomas if he went slow enough.

Robert stared at him in surprise, this was apparently not what he had expected. “But I want...” The dark-haired businessman snapped his mouth shut again when he caught Kuba's warning glare.

“You wanted me to be your Alpha tonight, so do as I tell you to do, Omega.” Kuba didn't even raise his voice, he just looked at Robert with a quirked eyebrow, and Robert swallowed hard and covered the blond with his body, making himself comfortable between his spread legs.

“Go slow with him, Lewy. Don't hurt my sweet defiant blond Omega.” Thomas scowled at the sweet and defiant, but Kuba could see the gratitude and happiness under the thin layer of defiance clearly, and he reached out to stroke Thomas' arm reassuringly.

“I won't.” Robert squeezed his eyes shut as he slowly pushed into his mate, and Kuba's throat tightened with unbidden tenderness when he saw the deep love on the faces of both men. “Don't move, stay like this.”

His dark-haired Omega obeyed, although it took him every ounce of his strength and will-power not to move and keep his hips still. Kuba knew all too well how heavenly it felt to be enclosed by the hot and wet velvet-like heat of an Omega craving to be fucked, and he positioned himself behind Robert again, pulling at his hips until he could enter him smoothly.

Thomas and Robert gasped out in unison, and Robert put his weight onto his forearms at each side of Thomas' head to give him enough space to breathe, a soft mewl escaping his lips. He clenched around Kuba's big cock, his pulsing channel trying to swallow the tender intruder deeper, and Kuba rubbed soothing circles on his back, bending forward to place a gentle kiss onto Robert's shoulder.

The beautiful Omega turned his head to look at him with hooded violet eyes, and Kuba finally gave in to his strong urge, capturing Robert's swollen lips in a first questioning kiss. He wasn't sure if Robert would actually allow him to kiss him, resting his lips on Robert's soft mouth without moving, and when the younger man didn't draw back, he gently asked for entrance to the soft cavern of Robert's mouth.

They kissed for a while, their tongues battling playfully for dominance while Thomas watched them silently, and the blond Alpha loosened his hand from Robert's hip to stroke Thomas' arm in reassurance. His lips tingled when they finally parted again, and Kuba touched Robert's flushed cheek with something akin to rapt devotion.

“Just kiss him, Lewy, and let me do all the work,” he murmured into his ear, and Robert nodded, bending down to obey his Alpha and kiss the man he loved so much. Thomas wrapped his arms around the older Omega's neck, and Kuba could feel him arch his back into their embrace, the motion serving to bury Kuba's hard length deeper into the heavenly warmth of Robert's secret core.

Kuba looked down at the two men kissing each other ardently, savoring the incredibly beautiful sight for a moment before he began to move, setting up a rather slow and steady pace as he needed to find a rhythm that would suit all the three of them.

Thomas moaned into Robert's mouth, trembling with desire, his short nails digging into Robert's shoulder-blades when Kuba's powerful thrusts shoved Robert's erection deeper and deeper inside him. Robert was trapped between their sweaty bodies with Kuba's broad torso covering his back and Thomas' lithe frame writhing and moving underneath him, providing the younger Omega with the friction he needed so badly to feel at his neglected cock. The vivid image of Thomas rubbing himself against Robert's perfectly worked-out six-pack was nearly enough to make Kuba come on the spot, and he bit down on his lip to keep his self-control and not just lose it.

There was no way that he would come before he had satisfied his two Omegas completely, and the blond Alpha gritted his teeth, increasing the speed of his thrusts and changing the angle to make sure that he would hit Robert's most sensitive spot with every push in. The dark-haired businessman crouched beneath him on his knees, supporting Thomas' hips as he drove into him together with Kuba possessing him with unrestrained passion and wanton abandon, and he dabbed heated kisses all over Thomas' face, whispering words of longing and love against his flushed skin.

“Love you, Thommy, love you so. Thank you so much for letting him have me, love. Need you, love you so much, you're my everything...”

Kuba's heart clenched, his longing for someone to look at him the way Robert looked at Thomas now almost choking him. Deep in his heart he knew that he didn't long for just someone, but for Robert Lewandowski looking at him with the same devotion he watched his mate as Thomas came closer to the edge, but he pushed his longing aside, knowing that he could never have what his heart craved for.

Robert and Thomas loved each other for more than ten years, and they would never welcome anybody else in their hearts and their relationship to be a real part of it, and surely not the random and annoying stubborn Alpha they were about to buy his company.

Being their caring Alpha for one night was already more than Kuba had ever thought that he would be allowed to have, and he focused on his motions and the lust displaying on the faces of his two Omegas, each of his powerful thrusts meant to let hot pleasure shoot through their veins.

Thomas clung to Robert's broad shoulders, his sharp cry of ecstasy ringing in Kuba's ears when the younger Omega succumbed to his lust, spilling his overwhelming pleasure against Robert's abdomen. The evidence of his lover's satisfaction coating his abs pushed Robert over the edge as well, his walls crumbling around Kuba's cock with the force of his release. His hips jerked as he emptied himself into the blond, filling him with his seed with a triumphant growl that would have suited every Alpha Kuba knew, and the blond Alpha was grateful that he could finally let go and give in to the fire of his rut still raging inside him.

His entire body shook as he pumped his semen deep into Robert's pulsing heat, and he didn't pull out but let his knot swell inside his beautiful Omega, sensing that Robert needed him to knot him.

“Fuck, you're big,” Robert groaned, but he didn't try to pull away, just pressed against Kuba to feel him even deeper. Kuba's knot forced Robert's cock deeper into Thomas' trembling body, and the blond Omega's moan proved to the Alpha that this was what Thomas must have longed for for a rather long time. Robert didn't have a knot, but he was Thomas' Alpha in some way, and the intimacy of their encounter boosted their pleasure to new levels. They lay like this for a while, Robert's arms trembling with the effort not to crush the younger Omega, and his almost casual statement caught Kuba totally off-guard.

“You're the first Alpha who has ever possessed me this way, Kuba. Thomas was the only one allowed to have me so far – Thomas and the items he used when I needed it – which hasn't been that often. The few Alphas I have spent time with during some of my stronger heats have never been allowed to take me.”

Kuba stared at Robert's tousled shock of black hair, and the Omega's hoarse confession made everything inside him clench with another jolt of white pleasure, his knot growing bigger than Kuba ever remembered it from former times, spurting more creamy pleasure into Robert's still throbbing channel.

They were tied firmly together, and the dark-haired craned his head to search blindly for Kuba's lips. Kuba kissed him back with a huge lump in his throat, letting his lips and his tongue express what he wasn't allowed to express with spoken words. Robert's tongue was tender, circling his own in the old courting dance, and Kuba took his time to explore the tempting mouth with greatest care and passion.

“Why did you never allow another Alpha to take you, Lewy?” he whispered when they parted again, still hard and big inside him, and Robert's cerulean eyes seemed to look right into his soul. “They refused to let Thomas be a part of our encounters. They didn't realize that he is an Omega, and they always insisted that he would leave us alone. I wouldn't have let you take me if you had insisted on him leaving us as well, even though it would have been hard for me this time to deny me my most pressing need because nature hit me really forceful this time.” He cupped Kuba's cheek with his hand with a soft and grateful smile, and Kuba swallowed against the emotions overwhelming him.

“I felt uncomfortable at first, but I could sense the deep love between you, and it would have been cruel to make Thomas leave, regardless of him being a Beta or Omega,” Kuba said, “it's a good thing that I was there when nature hit you like that, then.”

Robert's eyes roamed over his face. “I do believe that it was the other way around, Jakub Blaszczykowski. Nature demanded its right finally because of you. I knew that you are the most special Alpha the minute you walked into the conference room, and I am glad that I wasn't mistaken about you.”

Kuba kissed him on his cheek and carefully rolled to the side until they lay there comfortably with Robert snuggled close between Thomas and him, still connected with each other. His hand searched for Thomas' warm hand, and they entangled their fingers on Robert's hip, enjoying the afterglow of their shared passion, occasionally placing tender kisses onto the smooth skin within their reach.

Kuba knew that nature would demand its right again later tonight, but for now they were all happy and sated, and he fell asleep to the soft sounds of Thomas and Robert's breathing, the sweet and so delicious scent of his two Omegas enclosing him like a cozy blanket and following him into his slumber of satisfaction.

 

***

 

_Epilogue, six months later:_

 

Kuba raised his hand to knock at the door of the unobtrusive house with the white walls and the neat front garden.

His heart was hammering in his chest, and he felt nervous and anxious, but he needed to do this, he needed to know if there was the slightest chance that this special night six months ago had actually been the beginning of something new and special, of something truly wonderful.

His negotiations with Robert had gone well the morning after their passionate encounter, and Kuba knew that his company was in the best hands possible under Robert's new ownership. Robert and Thomas had invited him to spend some more time with them after signing the contract, but Kuba had shaken his head with both, regret and relief.

He had needed some time on his own, some space to breathe and find out what he truly wanted and needed, and he had done all the things he had wanted to do for so long over the past half a year, Robert's more than generous purchase price providing him with enough money to spend the rest of his life without any worries.

But Kuba wasn't the man to spend his life doing nothing, and he had soon realized that something important was missing, that his feelings for Robert and Thomas went deeper than just sexual desire. They had come together in this night because their nature had forced them to do so, but Kuba had fallen in love with both men without realizing it at first, and here he stood now with his heart beating in his throat and his love for his two amazing Omegas in his hands, hoping that his feelings would be returned one day.

His knock was almost shy, but it didn't take long until the door opened and Robert emerged on the threshold, dressed in a simple white tee and washed out blue jeans. Kuba was sure that he had never looked more beautiful to him than he did in this moment, his hair ruffled but his eyes sparkling in a wonderful azure-blue color when he saw who had found his way to his front door.

“Kuba! It really took you a rather long time to find your way here. Thomas and I are already waiting for you! This time we won't allow you to leave us again!” the dark-haired Omega said with a smile, gently urging Kuba to enter the house.

Kuba let himself be pulled into his Omega's strong arms with a small sound of happiness, his gaze searching for Thomas' eyes as the younger one appeared in the hallway behind Robert, and when he felt the warmth of Robert's embrace and saw the love shining in Thomas' sparkling eyes, Kuba knew that he had finally found his true love he had been searching for for all of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love and what makes us writers write and post more for you. Without them, you may find your favorite authors having disappeared one day, because that's what silent readers make us do in the end. <33


End file.
